


Cry For Me

by CiciRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Choking, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciRain/pseuds/CiciRain
Summary: He smirked a little, revealing his sharp teeth. Yep, no doubt about it. He was a demon.”Now, now. You should play nice, little nymph. You don’t want to make us angry.” He then cooed close to her ear. She swallowed hard, he wasn’t making any sense right now. Why he was talking in plural?”Let me go, this hurts.” She whined as fear was overtaking her mind. She wriggled, trying to break free. He just flashed his wicked smile at her futile attempt to escape.”Soon it will hurt even more.”
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Other(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 51





	Cry For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags & warnings. And don’t mind the title, had to put something there. 
> 
> I have been busy with work and other stuff, but found bit of time to write something new. Feel free to throw kudos or comment if you like!

”You should know when to give up.” Low, male’s voice hissed to half-elf girl after their confrontation was nearing its end. She was minding her business when unknown enemy suddenly attacked and caught her by surprise. She wasn’t good in fight and was easily defeated. Her size was her biggest weakness, she was agile, yes, but had no physical strength. Foe had pinned her against nearby tree by her neck. He was few heads taller than her and had build like average man of his height. Not too skinny, but not too muscular either. His unnaturally white, long hair and almost black pupils told that he wasn’t from her world. Not a satyr but not human either. She had dealed with couple of demons in past and he looked just like them. Demons were different from any other species residing her land. Ironically, they were closest looking like humans, but their vile and violent actions told otherwise. Last time she met a demon, only minutes later she found herself put under a spell and herself under him, getting fucked senseless. She had short-term memory loss during and afterwards, it felt like mere dream but pain remained her that it was real. Demons were extremely rough partners and didn’t cared if their prey liked it or not.  
“No, you won’t touch me.” She then answered after quite long silence and tried to throw his hand off her, but for no avail. 

He smirked a little, revealing his sharp teeth. Yep, no doubt about it. He was a demon.  
”Now, now. You should play nice, little nymph. You don’t want to make us angry.” He then cooed close to her ear. She swallowed hard, he wasn’t making any sense right now. Why he was talking in plural?  
”Let me go, this hurts.” She whined as fear was overtaking her mind. She wriggled, trying to break free. He just flashed his wicked smile at her futile attempt to escape.  
”Soon it will hurt even more.” He responded and started ripping dress off her petite form, revealing her small, firm breasts to the outside weather. She tried to protest but was soon half naked and under his mercy.  
”So you are not totally flat after all. Your boobs are quite pretty in fact.” He said as he was praising her while he massaged her mounds forcefully. Just how he groped her told that he wasn’t going to be gentle in future. She bit her lip as he pinched her other nipple, drawing very small moan out of her mouth.  
”Ah, what a cute sound you made. Lucky me, I’ll be hearing more of your moaning.” He whispered with husky voice, while sliding his hand down her half clothed body. Eventually he reached her hips and then her tigh. Now his fingers were dangerously close to her core. She never wore anything under her dress and today wasn’t exception. He leaned closer to her head, sensing how her breath grew heavy. She was waiting for that moment when his fingers would be pushed into her tight heat. She had her eyes almost closed as she heard strange sound coming nearby.  
”Oh, you want to play with her too?” He then asked like talking to the another person. She opened her eyes a bit to see what was going on. Then she realized that he was in fact cecaelia or at least he had tentacles on addition of his normal limbs. They varied in size and appeared to move on their own. Some looked more like long, slimy vines and some were quite phallic and similiar to a dick. It was kinda clear what he was planning to do with them. 

Few tentacles grew closer to her, and despite she tried to kick and shake them off, they proceed to wrap themselves first around her ankles, climbing slowly up. She grimazed, as she felt their slimy texture against her skin. As she fought, he captured both her wrist with his hands and pushed her firmer against the tree.  
”No... This is so wrong...” She sobbed quietly. She wasn’t really crying, because it wasn’t not going to help her one bit. He just chuckled, as two of his tentacles reached both her crotch and backside. She closed her eyes just in time, when tentacles intruded two of her holes. Sensation was new and weird, just thought of what was going on was making her sick. Slimy thing in her cunt pushed few more cents into her, while another one in her ass did the same. It didn’t matter that she wasn’t wet or aroused, tentacles were naturally slick with their own fluids.  
”Come on. Cry for me, let me hear your voice. It feels so good, doesn’t it?” He cooed again, as his tentacles found same rhythm in which to slide inside her tight orifices. She bit her lip, more those things moved, more it started to feel normal. Good, even. No, she could not enjoy this. This was sick and twisted, a rape.  
”You are starting to get on my nerves and my little friends are annoyed too. You don’t want to know what they can do to you.” He said now impatiently and with hint of danger in his voice. Then yet another, much smaller tentacle rose and appoarched her. She stared it in horror. No. No. No.  
”Ah! Fuuck!” She exclaimed caused by sudden intrusion. Third vine entered her, pushing into her already filled cunt. There was barely any room as she was triple penetrated. Pressure was making impossible to be quiet anymore.  
”Ahh... Haa...” She whined out loud, her sounds turning into choked sobs.  
”Yeah, its no use to resist. Take them, you dirty little bitch.” He provoked, feeling pleasure as well. Since his tentacles were part of him, he felt her heat as well. He had grewn hard, his dick pushing painfully against his tight pants. 

Her cheeks had turned hot and bright red. Heat had grown uncomfortably high as she felt her head getting dizzier and cloudier with unwanted pleasure. Lewd, slick sounds echoed in her ears, as thick phallic vines continued thrusting into her now with faster pace. She could feel them rubbing against eachother through paperthin wall inside her. In and out, in and out.  
”Mmh...” she moaned shamelessly as her body felt nothing but all-consuming satisfaction. Few more tentacles slyly climbed down her legs, tangling around her waist and other one grabbing her left boob in its clutches. It started massaging her sensitive flesh, occasionally sucking on her nipple as well. She moaned because how good it felt.  
”Good girl. See, it won’t hurt that much if you don’t fight it.” He praised sinisterely and groped her right breast with his strong and big hand. He leaned his head closer her neck and sinked his teeth into tender skin, emphasizing all sensations running in her whole being. More vines started wrapping around her body, capturing her hands behind her back and one snaking around her neck. It intertwined tightly, squeezing air out of her lungs. As she was choking, her cunt tightened around two tentacles thrusting in rhytm. He felt that as he shared consciousness with them and it made him grit his teeth. He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to fuck her himself. He quickly pushed his pants down and his cock was already leaking with pre-cum. 

One, larger tentacle withdrew itself from her, now covered with both its own essence and hers. She whimpered from sudden lack of complete fillment but it soon turned into choked moan, as he bottomed inside her with single thrust. His cock was thick and long and it felt so good. So good and normal after those unhuman things.  
”Fuck, still so tight...” He groaned, closing his eyes, with hint of redness on his cheeks. He grabbed elf girl by her messy, short ash blond hair as he drove inside her faster with any thrust. Smaller tentacle remained still in her pussy as well, moving in slightly different pace with him. Bigger one was fucking her into ass like before, matching it rhytm with others. It was pure euphoria, she didn’t cared anymore how embarassing this all was. Being out in a open, demon / cecaelia hybrid tentacle-fucking her against damn tree. Her face was twisted with pleasure, sticking her small tongue out and eyes rolled back into her head. Her mouth drooped open, as yet another vine intruded her only free opening, pushing far back into her throath and filling her mouth. Every fiber of her being felt overstimulated, tentacles emitted aphrodisiac essence, numbing her brain of any other feeling but inexplicable delectation. All her holes were filled to absolute brim, two bulges forming on her small stomach as both he and his tentacle knocked on her cervix. It should have hurt, but it didn’t, not one bit. He was nearing his own release and his all tentacles along him. He made it clear as he cursed and moaned, slowly losing his composure.  
“Goddamn how good your slutty holes feel. I’m going to drown you in my cum.” He growled low, as he felt that he was climaxing. Cecaelia came to halt, as his cock and tentacles erupted deep inside her. His seed was shoot down her throat with impressive speed, making her cough instantly to avoid choking. Rest stained her pretty face. Amount cum of two loads into her pussy was enough to make her tiny belly inflated and still she felt some dripping from both her cunt and ass. 

After her high was fading and she was coming back to reality, she fully realized what had just happened. Despite how much she tried to protest against it, she had let a demon to fuck her. Again.


End file.
